Музыка
Данное аниме, является ТВ-сериалом, который длится уже множество сезонов, и также имеет множество открывающих и закрывающих тем. Эти темы являются оригинальными японскими песнями. Темы были сокращены телеканалом TV Tokyo по крайней мере до 1:30. Среднее количество эпизодов для каждого опенинга составляет около 25 эпизодов, в то время как количество эпизодов для каждого эндинга может доходить до 12 эпизодов с некоторыми исключениями: первые два эндинга для Наруто ("Wind" и "Harmonia") и первый для Наруто: Ураганные Хроники ("Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~"). Они представлены здесь в следующем порядке: Опенинги Наруто # R★O★C★K★S (в исполнении Hound Dog) с 1 по 25 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:53) # Haruka Kanata ( , Харука Каната, дословный перевод: "Далеко") (в исполнении Asian Kung-Fu Generation) с 26 по 53 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:02) # Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni ( , Канащими о Ясащиса ни, дословный перевод: "Печаль в доброте") (в исполнении little by little) с 54 по 77 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:00) # GO!!! (в исполнении FLOW) с 78 по 103 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:56) # Seishun Kyōsōkyoku ( , Сэйщун Кё̄со̄кёку; дословный перевод: "Рапсодия юности") (в исполнении (Санбомаста̄, Sambomaster)) со 104 по 128 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:46) # No Boy, No Cry ( , Но̄ Бой, Но̄ Курай) (в исполнении Stance Punks) со 129 по 153 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:33) # Namikaze Satellite ( , Намикадзэ Сатэрайто, дословный перевод: "Бриз-спутник") (в исполнении , Щуно̄керу) со 154 по 178 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:07) # Re:member (в исполнении FLOW) со 179 по 202 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:20) # Yura Yura ( , Юра Юра; дословный перевод: "Нерешительность") (в исполнении Hearts Grow) с 203 по 220 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:55) Эндинги Наруто # Wind ( , Вайндо; дословный перевод: "Ветер") (в исполнении: ("Akeboshi")) с 1 по 25 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:41) # Harmonia ( , Харумониа; дословный перевод: "Гармония") (в исполнении: Rythem) с 26 по 51 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:16) # Viva★Rock~Japanese Side~ ( , Биба★Рокку~Japanese Side~; дословный перевод: "Да здравствует рок") (в исполнении ORANGE RANGE) с 52 по 64 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:07) # ALIVE (в исполнении (Райко) с 65 по 77 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:43) # Ima Made Nando mo ( , Има Мадэ Нандо мо; дословный перевод: "Уже много раз") (в исполнении (Дза Масумисайру, "The Mass Missile")) с 78 по 89 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:41) # Ryūsei ( , Рю̄сэй; дословный перевод: "Метеор") (в исполнении TiA) с 90 по 103 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 5:18) # Mountain-a-Go Go-Two ( , Маунтэн-а-гоугоу-цуу) (в исполнении (Кяпутэн Суторайдаму, "Captain Straydum")) со 104 по 115 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:20) # Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta ( , Хадзимэтэ Кими то Шабэтта; дословный перевод: "Первый раз, когда мы разговаривали") (в исполнении ガガガSP ("ГаГаГа SP")) со 116 по 128 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:00) # Nakushita Kotoba ( , Накущита Котоба; дословный перевод: "Потерянные слова") (в исполнении "No Regret Life") со 129 по 141 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:48) # Speed ( , Супӣдо) (в исполнении (Анарогу Фищщу, "Analogue Fish")) со 142 по 153 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:15) # Soba ni iru kara ( , Соба ни иру кара; дословный перевод: "Потому что ты со мной") (в исполнении (АМАДОРИ)) со 154 по 165 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:47) # Parade ( , Парэ̄до) (в исполнении CHABA) со 166 по 178 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:54) # Yellow Moon (в исполнении (Акэбощи)) со 179 по 191 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 5:11) # Pinocchio ( , Пиноккио) (в исполнении (Орэ Ска Бандо)) со 192 по 202 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 2:21) # Scenario ( , Щинарио) (в исполнении SABOTEN) с 203 по 220 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:18) Фильмы Наруто # Home Sweet Home (в исполнении (Юки Исоя) в фильме Наруто: Столкновение Ниндзя в Стране Снега (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:47) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (в исполнении TUBE) в фильме Наруто: Легенда о Камне Гелель (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:34) # TSUBOMI ( , Цубоми) (в исполнении MARIA) в фильме Наруто: Защитники Королевства Полумесяца. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:05) Опенинги Наруто: Ураганные хроники # Hero's Come Back!! (в исполнении nobodyknows+) с 1 по 30 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:35) # Distance (в исполнении LONG SHOT PARTY) с 31 по 53 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:07) # Blue Bird ( , Бурӯ Баадо) (в исполнении , "Икимоногакари") с 54 по 77 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:36) # Closer (в исполнении ( , Ино̄э Дзёэ) с 78 по 102 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:28) # Hotaru no Hikari ( , Хотару но Хикари; дословный перевод: "Свечение светлячка") (в исполнении , "Икимоногакари") со 103 по 128 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:01) # Sign (в исполнении FLOW) со 129 по 153 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:58) # Toumei datta Sekai '( , ''То̄мэй датта Сэкай; дословный перевод: "Мир который стал ясен") (в исполнении , "Motohiro Hata") со 154 по 179 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:56) # '''Diver ( , Дайба̄) (в исполнении NICO Touches the Walls) со 180 по 205 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:10) # Lovers ( , Раба̄дзу; дословный перевод: "Влюблённые") (в исполнении 7!! Seven Oops) с 206 по 230 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:49) # Newsong (в исполнении tacica) с 231 по 256 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:31) # Totsugeki Rock ( , Тоцугэки Рокку; дословный перевод: "Нападающий рок") (в исполнении THE CRO-MAGNONS) с 257 по 281 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 2:26) # Moshimo ( , Мощимо; дословный перевод: "Если" (в исполнении Daisuke) с 282 по 306 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:57) # Niwaka Ame ni mo Makezu ( , Нивака Амэ ни мо Макэзу; дословный перевод: "Не уступлю даже внезапному дождю") (в исполнении NICO Touches the Walls) с 307 по 332 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:22) # Tsuki no Ookisa ( , Цуки но О̄киса, дословный перевод: "Полная Луна") (в исполнении Nogizaka46) с 333 по 356 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:56) # Guren ( , Гурэн, дословный перевод: "Малиновый лотос") (в исполнении DOES) с 357 по 379 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:04) # Silhouette ( , Щируэтто, дословный перевод: "Силуэт") (в исполнении KANA-BOON) с 380 по 405 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:01) # Kaze ( , Казэ, дословный перевод: "Ветер") (в исполнении Yamazaru) с 406 по 431 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:09) # LINE (в исполнении Sukima Switch) с 432 по 458. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:43) # Blood Circulator ( , Бураддо Са̄кюрэ̄та̄, дословный перевод: "Распространитель крови") (в исполнении Asian Kung-Fu Generation) с 459 по 479 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:43) # Kara no Kokoro ( , Кара но Кокоро, дословный перевод: "Пустое Сердце") (в исполнении Anly) c 480 по 500 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:25) Эндинги Наруто: Ураганные Хроники # Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~ ( , Нагарэбощи ~Shooting Star~; дословный перевод: "Метеор ~Падающая звезда~") (в исполнении , Хоум Мэйд Кадзоку) с 1 по 18 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:58) # Michi ~to you all ( , Мичи ~to you all; дословный перевод: "Путь ~ко всем вам" (в исполнении Alüto) с 19 по 30 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:48) # Kimi Monogatari ( , Кими Моногатари; дословный перевод: "История о тебе") (в исполнении little by little) с 31 по 41 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:34) # Mezamero! Yasei ( , Мэдзамэро! Ясэй; дословный перевод: "Пробудись! Зверь") (в исполнении Масахико Кондо (MATCHY) with QUESTION?) с 42 по 53 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:04) # Sunao na Niji ( , Сунао на Нидзи; дословный перевод: "Нежная радуга") (в исполнении SURFACE) с 54 по 63 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 5:32) # Broken Youth (в исполнении NICO Touches the Walls) с 64 по 77 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:54) # Long Kiss Goodbye (в исполнении Halcali) с 78 по 90 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:06) # Bacchikoi!!! ( , Баччкой!!!; дословный перевод: "Давай!!!") (в исполнении DEV PARADE) с 91 по 102 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:34) # Shinkokyū ( , Щинкокю̄) (в исполнении SUPER BEAVER) со 103 по 115 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:43) # My ANSWER (в исполнении SEAMO) со 116 по 128 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:43) # It Was You ( , Омаэ Даттанда; дословный перевод: "Это была ты") (в исполнении The Knights , Кищидан) со 129 по 141 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:59) # For You (в исполнении AZU) (дословный перевод: "Для тебя") со 142 по 153 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:19) # Jitensha ( , Дзитэнща; дословный перевод: "Велосипед") (в исполнении Ore Ska Band ( , Орэ Ска Бандо)) со 154 по 166 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:29) # Utakata Hanabi ( , Утаката Ханаби; дословный перевод: "Мимолётные фейерверки") (в исполнении Supercell) со 167 по 179 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 6:01) # U Can Do It! (в исполнении DOMINO) (дословный перевод: "Ты сможешь")со 180 по 192 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:17) # Mayonaka no Orchestra ( , Майонака но Окэстра; дословный перевод: "Полуночный оркестр") (в исполнении Aqua Timez) со 193 по 205 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 5:54) # FREEDOM (в исполнении (Хоум Мэйдо Кадзоку) (дословный перевод: "ВОЛЯ") с 206 по 218 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:54) # Yokubō o Sakebe!!! ( , Йокубо̄ о Сакэбэ!!!; дословный перевод: "Выкрикни свои желания") (performed by OKAMOTO'S) с 219 по 230 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:43) # Place to Try (в исполнении TOTALFAT) с 231 по 242 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:39) # By My Side ( , Бай Май Сайдо) (в исполнении Hemenway) с 243 по 256 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:27) # Cascade ( , Каскэ̄до) (в исполнении UNLIMITS) с 257 по 268 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:48) # Kono Koe Karashite ( , Коно Коэ Каращитэ; буквально: "Заставь этот голос охрипнуть") (в исполнении AISHA совместно с CHENON) с 269 по 281 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 5:07) # MOTHER ( , Мадза̄; дословный перевод: "Мать") (в исполнении MUCC//) с 282 по 295 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:54) # Sayonara Memori ( , Сайонара Мэморӣ; дословный перевод: "Прощайте воспоминания") (в исполнении 7!! Seven Oops) с 296 по 306 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:41) # I Can Hear (в исполнении DISH//) с 307 по 319 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:13) # Yume o daite ~Hajimari no Kurisurōdo~ ( , Юмэ о дайтэ ~Хаджимари но Курисуро̄до~; дословный перевод: "Неси в себе свои мечты ~Перекрёсток начинаний~") (в исполнении Rake) с 320 по 332 эпизоды. ((Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:40) # Black Night Town ( , Буракку Найто Таун; дословный перевод: "Город тёмной ночи") (в исполнении Акихиса Кондо) с 333 по 343 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:11) # Niji ( , Нидзи; дословный перевод: "Радуга") (в исполнении Vacuum Hollow ( , Щинкӯ Хоро̄)) с 344 по 356 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:17) # FLAME ( , Фурэйму; дословный перевод: "Пламя") (в исполнении DISH//) с 357 по 366 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:06) # Never Change feat. Lyu:Lyu ( , Нэба̄ Ченджи Фӣчарингу Рю Рю) (в исполнении SHUN) с 367 по 379 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:07) # Dame Dame da ( , Дамэ Дамэ да; дословный перевод: "Это совсем не хорошо") (в исполнении Щиори Томита) c 380 по 393 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:57) # Spinning World (в исполнении "Диана Гарнетт") с 394 по 405 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:53) # Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku ( , Котоба но Иранай Яксоку, дословный перевод: "Обещание, которому не нужны слова") (в исполнении sana) с 406 по 417 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:13) # Niji no Sora ( , Нидзи но Сора; дословный перевод: "Радужное небо") (в исполнении FLOW) с 418 по 431 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:07) # Trouble Maker ( , Торабурумэйка̄) (в исполнении KANIKAPILA) с 432 по 443 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:04) # Sonna Kimi, Konna Boku ( , Сонна Кими, Конна Боку; дословный перевод: "Ты такая, я - такой") (в исполнении Thinking Dogs) с 444 по 454 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 4:48) # Ao no Lullaby ( , Ао но Рарабай; дословный перевод: "Голубая колыбельная") (в исполнении Kuroneko Chelsea ( , Куронэко Черушӣ)) с 455 по 466 эпизоды. (Продолжительность полной композиции: 3:43) # Pino and Amélie ( , Пино то Амэри; дословный перевод: "Пино и Амели") (в исполнении ( , Ищидзаки Хюи)) с 467 по 479 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:33) # Tabidachi no Uta ( , Табидачи но Ута; дословный перевод: "Песня Расставания") (в исполнении ( , Аюмикурикамаки)) с 480 по 487 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:28) # Zetsuzetsu ( , Дзэцудзэцу; дословный перевод: "Абсолютно") (в исполнении Swimmy ( , Суимӣ)) с 488 по 500 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:19) Фильмы Наруто: Ураганные Хроники # Lie-Lie-Lie (в исполнении DJ OZMA) в фильме Наруто Шиппууден (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:49) # NO RAIN NO RAINBOW (в исполнении ("HOME MADE KAZOKU")) в фильме Наруто Шиппууден: Узы (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:59) # Dareka Ga ( , Дарэка Га, дословный перевод: "О ком-то") (в исполнении Puffy AmiYumi) в фильме Наруто Шиппууден: Наследники Воли Огня (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:27) # If (в исполнении Кана Нишино ( , Нишино Кана) в фильме Наруто Шиппууден: The Lost Tower (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:42) # Otakebi ( , Отакэби, дословный перевод: "Рёв") (в исполнении Юске Камидзи ( ) в фильме Наруто: Кровавая Тюрьма (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:41). # Sore de wa, Mata Ashita ( , Сорэ дэ ва Мата Ащита, дословный перевод: "Ну что ж, увидимся завтра") (в исполнении Asian Kung-Fu Generation в Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:43). # Hoshi no Utsuwa ( , Хощи но Уцува) (в исполнении "Sukima Switch" ( ,'' Сукимасуичи'') в The Last: Naruto the Movie (Полная продолжительность композиции: 5:38). Опенинги Боруто # Baton Road ( , Батон Родо) (в исполнении KANA-BOON c 1 по 26 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:41) # OVER (в исполнении Little Glee Monster) c 27 по 51 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:58) # It's All in the Game (в исполнении Qyoto) c 52 по 75 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:06) # Lonely Go! (в исполнении Brian the Sun) c 76-ого эпизода и далее. Эндинги Боруто # Dreamy Journey ( , Дорӣмӣ Джя̄нӣ) (в исполнении The Peggies) с 1 по 13 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:06) # Sayonara Moon Town (в исполнении Scenario Art) с 14 по 26 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:50) # Boku wa Hashiri Tsuzukeru ( , Боку ва Хащири Цузукэру) (в исполнении MELOFLOAT) с 27 по 39 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:56) # Denshin Tamashī ( , Дэнщин Тамащӣ) (в исполнении Game Jikkyosha Wakuwaku Band) с 40 по 51 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:44) # Beauties of Nature ( , Качо̄ Фӯгецу) (в исполнении Coala Mode) с 52 по 63 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:27) # Raika ( , Райка) (в исполнении Bird Bear Hare and Fish). С 64 по 75 эпизоды. (Полная продолжительность композиции: 3:46) # Polaris ( , Порарису) (в исполнении Hitorie) с 76-ого эпизода и далее. Фильмы Боруто # Diver ( , Дайба̄) (в исполнении KANA-BOON) в Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Полная продолжительность композиции: 4:33) Альбомы Naruto: Best Hit Collection # R★O★C★K★S / Hound Dog # ウインド / 明星 # 遥か彼方 / Asian Kung-Fu Generation # ハルモニア / Rythem # 悲しみをやさしさに / little by little # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ / ORANGE RANGE # ALIVE / 雷鼓 # GO!!! / FLOW # 今まで何度も / ザ・マスミサイル Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 # 流星 / TiA # Home Sweet Home / ゆき磯屋 # 青春狂騷曲 / サンボマスター # マウンテン・ア・ゴーゴー・ツー / キャプテンストライダム # はじめて君としゃべった / ガガガSP # ノーボーイ・ノークライ / Stance Punks # 失くした言葉 / No Regret Life # スピード / アナログフィッシュ # Ding! Dong! Dang! / Tube # 波風サテライト / シュノーケル # そばにいるから / AMADORI # パレード / CHABA # Yellow Moon / 明星 NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- # GO!!! (FLOW) # ビバ★ロック ~Japanese Side~ (ORANGE RANGE) # 青春狂騷曲 (サンボマスター) # 今まで何度も (ザ・マスミサイル) # ハルモニア (Rythem) # 悲しみをやさしさに (little by little) # Ding! Dong! Dang! (Tube) # Home Sweet Home (ゆき磯屋) NARUTO ALL STARS # "Distance" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: LONG SHOT PARTY) # "R★O★C★K★S" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: Hound Dog) # "シナリオ"- 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: SABOTEN) # "流れ星 ~Shooting Star~" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: HOME MADE 家族) # "ユラユラ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: Hearts Grow) # "つぼみ" - 竹内順子 (Naruto) (original: MARIA) # "目覚めろ!野性" - 井上和彦 (Kakashi) (original: MATCHY with QUESTION?) # "キミモノガタリ" - 杉山紀彰 (Sasuke) (original: little by little) # "Re:member" - 森久保祥太郎 (Shikamaru) (original: FLOW) # "ピノキオ" - 中村千絵 (Sakura) (original: オレスカバンド) NARUTO Super Hits 2006-2008 # "Re:member" - FLOW # "PINOCCHIO" (ピノキオ) - ORESKABAND # "Tsubomi" (つぼみ; Flower Bud) - MARIA # "Yura Yura" (ユラユラ; Wavering) - Hearts Grow # "Scenario" (シナリオ) - SABOTEN # "Hero's Come Back!! - "nobodyknows+ # "Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~" (流れ星 ～Shooting Star～) - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Michi ~to you all" (道 ～to you all) - aluto # "Lie-Lie-Lie" - DJ OZMA # "distance" - LONG SHOT PARTY # "Kimi Monogatari" (キミモノガタリ; Story of You) - little by little # "Mezamero! Yasei" (目覚めろ! 野性; Awaken! Wild) - MATCHY with QUESTION? Best Hit NARUTO # "Blue Bird" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Sunao na Niji (Gentle Rainbow)" - SURFACE # "Broken Youth" - NICO Touches the Walls # "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "CLOSER" - Inoue Joe # "Long Kiss Good Bye" - HALICALI # "Bacchikoi!! (Bring it On!!)" - DEV PARADE # "Hotaru no Hikari (Glow of a Firefly)" - Ikimono-Gakari # "Shinkokyuu (Deep Breaths)" - SUPER BEAVER # "My ANSWER" - SEAMO # "Dareka ga (Of Someone)" - PUFFY # "Sign" - FLOW # "Omae Dattan da (It Was You)" - Kishidan # "For You" - AZU NARUTO Greatest Hits # "Tomei Datta Sekai (It was a Transparent World)" - Motohira Hata # "Jitensha (Bicycle)" - Oreskaband # "Utakata Hanabi (Transient Fireworks)" - Supercell # "Diver" - NICO Touches the Walls # "U Can Do It" - Domino # "Orchestra of Midnight" - Aqua Timez # "Lovers" - 7!! Oops # "FREEDOM" - HOME MADE Kazoku # "Yokubou o Sakebe!!! (Shout Out Your Desire!!!)" - OKAMOTO'S # "Newsong (News Song)" - tacica # "Place to Try" by TOTALFAT # "By My Side" - Hemenway # "If" - Kana Nishino (Naruto Shippuden: Movie 4 Lost Tower Theme Song) # "Future Eve" - OKAMOTO'S (Naruto Shippuden Special: A Chunin Exam of Flames! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! Theme Song) # "Otakebi (War Cry)" - Yusuke (Naruto Shippuden Movie 5: Blood Prison Theme Song) NARUTO SUPER SOUNDS # "Assault Rock" - THE CRO-MAGNONS # "Cascade" - UNLMITS # "Shout This Voice Dry" - AISHA, featuring CHENON # "Moshimo" - Daisuke # "MOTHER" - MUCC # "Goodbye Memory" - 7!! Seven Oops # "Not Even Giving In To the Sudden Rain" - NICO Touches the Walls # "I Can Hear" - DISH// # "Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~" - Rake # "Size of the Moon" - Nogizaka46 # "Black Night Town" - Akihisa Kondō # "Rainbow" - Vacuum Hollow # "Well Then, See You Tomorrow" - Asian Kung-Fu Generation NARUTO THE BEST # "Crimson Lotus" - DOES # "FLAME" - DISH// # "Never Change" - SHUN feat. Lyu:Lyu # "Silhouette" - KANA-BOON # "It's Absolutely No Good" - Shiori Tomita # "Spinning World" - Diana Garnett # "Wind" - Yamazaru # "A Promise That Doesn't Need Words" - sana # "Rainbow's Sky" - FLOW # "LINE" - Sukima Switch # "Troublemaker" - KANIKAPILA # "Such You, Such Me" - Thinking Dogs # "Star Vessel" - Sukima Switch # "Diver" - KANA-BOON Саундтреки к видеоиграм NARUTO: Konoha Spirits Original Game Soundtrack Композиторы: Кенджи Тани, Макото Суэхиро, Томохико Сато, Шотаро Морикубо # Fighting Spirits (4:09) исполнено Такеучи (Наруто Узумаки) # My Way of the Ninja (0:53) # Time of Departure (1:21) # Let's Fight!! (1:53) # Battle in the Wilderness (2:07) # Battle on the Lake (1:20) # A Fierce Fight Begins (3:11) # Decisive Battle (2:48) # Full Throttle Chakra (2:12) # Desperate Fight in the Castle Tower (3:08) # Puppet Army Assault (1:28) # Desperate Fight - Battle Against the Three Shirogane (2:46) # Take Down the Ultimate Puppet! (4:10) # Aiming for the New Land! (1:56) # Welcome to the Shinobi Shop (1:21) # Premonition (1:25) # Rest (1:17) # In Front of the Great Konoha Gate (2:50) # Suspicion Begets Suspicion (1:16) # Scheme (1:17) # Confrontation with a Crisis (1:21) # Theme of the Three Shirogane (1:07) # A Visit from Fate (1:22) # Fighting Spirits (Instrumental) (4:06) Naruto Narutimate Hero Best Sound Композитор: Чикаё Фукуда. # Naruto Heroic Record (0:56) # Beginning of the Way of the Ninja (1:37) # Survival Practice (1:29) # Kyūbi… Wakes Up! (0:38) # Naruto Uzumaki! (2:45) # Fallen in Snow (2:53) # Unmotivated Man (1:23) # The Bad Guy Behind the Scenes (1:05) # The Third Hokage (2:43) # Konoha on Fire (1:37) # True Power (0:46) # The Important One (3:28) # The Will of Fire (2:55) # "Akatsuki"… Invasion! (1:45) # Mysterious Attacker (2:01) # The Sharingan Successor (3:30) # Chidori's Roar! (0:40) # Hidden Feelings (1:40) # The Fifth Hokage (2:23) # To the One Who Succeeds to My Dreams (0:31) # Sasuke's Irritation (2:36) # Despair and Fear (1:33) # Solitary Ninja (1:19) # The Extreme Evil… Kimimaro (1:04) # Dance of the Kaguya Clan (2:17) # Konoha's Green Beast (1:16) # Big Debt (2:58) # Friends (1:48) # Naruto and Sasuke (3:01) # Light of Separation (1:24) # Determination and Desire (3:05) # To a New Era (5:29) # Battle to the Death…! (2:33) # The Dreadful…"Akatsuki" (2:12) # Tsunade's Battle (2:18) Naruto Shippūden Narutimate Accel Best Sound Композитор: Чикаё Фукуда. # Time of Reunion (2:44) # Tranquillity and Reunion (1:51) # Dark Clouds Approach (1:36) # Kazekage Attacks (0:28) # Someone to Protect (2:13) # Those Who Embrace the Darkness (1:35) # Urgent Instructions (1:13) # Team Guy vs Kisame (0:52) # Mysterious Person and Rare Animal (2:23) # Itachi Uchiha (1:33) # Bloody Clash (2:48) # The Most Evil Puppeteer (1:33) # Sakura Dancing (2:05) # The One Who Howls Wildly (2:15) # Wish… Dancing in the Sky (2:04) # Hope (3:40) # Those in the Everlasting Darkness (1:12) # Ninja Art - Super Beasts Scroll (0:30) # Green Back (1:50) # The Great Evil Appears (1:21) # The Fourth Awakens (1:29) # Raging Beast (2:05) # Two Threatened People (2:21) # Harden Your Resolve (2:09) # Sasuke Uchiha (2:48) # Bonds (1:58) # Light and Darkness (3:28) # Tree Felling Village (2:48) # Sacrificial Girl (2:07) # Crystal Cave in Thick Darkness (2:16) # Great Shadow (1:48) # Confrontation with the Black Shadow (2:25) # Consolidating One's Bonds (2:00) # Fragment of Hope (1:12) # Awakening (2:24) # Under the Sunlit Trees (1:43) Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Limited Edition Soundtrack Композитор: Ясунори Эбина. # Opening (1:30) # Main Title (0:31) # Big Fight with the Giant Toad (2:27) # Deadly Struggle (2:19) # The Ones to be Protected (2:05) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:11) # Sand Ripples in the Wind (2:23) # Dream and Determination (1:27) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:37) # Gentle Eyes (1:09) # The Roar in a Rain of Tears (2:25) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:45) # The Back that Fades Away (2:20) # Light Never Goes Out (2:31) # Day of Departure (2:35) # Squad 7 (5:00) # The Curtain Opens (0:50) # Premonition (1:40) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - The Original Video Game Soundtrack Композитор: Чикаё Фукуда. # "Akatsuki" (2:00) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Eyes Like Cold Steel (1:51) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # The Dying (3:58) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # The Only Brother (1:56) # The Eye Of Rinne (2:03) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # A Will Inherited (2:01) # He Who Howls And Rages (2:48) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # The Way To Peace (3:26) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Best Sound Композитор: Чикаё Фукуда. # Opening (1:33) # Sorrowful Eyes (2:03) # Earth-shaking Matter (2:43) # Crimson Spiral & Black Thunder (2:53) # A Time Of Fresh Wind (1:40) # Battle In The Sand (2:34) # Sakura's Good Fight (2:37) # Acquaintance From Long Ago (3:22) # Paces Towards Death (3:28) # Lightless Struggle (2:59) # White-Hot Battle At The Summit (2:36) # Storms Of War In The Ninja World (0:36) # Separate Paths (1:40) # Clash Of Rivals (2:43) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" Opening (0:57) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Guy (0:31) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Sasuke (0:29) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" VS Kisame (0:33) # "The Tale Of Killer Bee" Ending (0:58) Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Game Soundtrack Композитор: Чикаё Фукуда. # The Fourth Hokage (0:30) # The Burning Leaf (2:06) # Darkness Captures the Flash (2:25) # When Wills Diverge (2:04) # The Girl's Confession (2:08) # Nine Tails, Tooth and Nail (3:20) # Kushina Uzumaki (2:17) # Become A Pillar (2:47) # Howling Butterfly (2:49) # Brother's Wish (0:43) # With the Shinobi World at Stake (2:46) # Dance of the Jinchuriki (2:46) # Roaring Kurama (3:14) # Under the Clear Sky (1:43) # Light (5:03) Оригинальные саундтреки Naruto Original Soundtrack (2003) Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # I Said I'm Naruto (オレがナルトだってばよ!, Ore ga Naruto dattebayo!) # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) # Morning (朝, Asa) # Naruto's Daily Life (ナルトの日常, Naruto no Nichijō) # Nervous (緊張, Kinchō) # The Rising Fighting Spirit (沸き上がる闘志, Wakiagaru Tōshi) # Sadness and Sorrow (哀と悲, Ai to Hi) # Loneliness (孤独, Kodoku) # Sakura's Theme (サクラのテーマ, Sakura no Tēma) # Kakashi's Theme (カカシのテーマ, Kakashi no Tēma) # Sexiness (お色気, Oiroke) # Go Go Naruto! (行け行けナルト, Ike Ike Naruto) # Evening (夕暮れ, Yūgure) # Glued State (膠着状態, Kōchaku Jōtai) # Need to Be Strong (強にして重, Kyōni Shite Jū) # Bad Situation (劣勢, Ressei) # Strong and Strike (激と撃, Geki to Geki) # Turn Over (逆転, Gyakuten) # Victory (勝利, Shōri) # Naruto Main Theme # Wind (ワインド, Waindo) (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II (2004) Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # Daylight of Konoha (木ノ葉の昼, Konoha no Hiru) # Confrontment (対峙, Taiji) # Evil (悪, Aku) # Sasuke's Theme (サスケのテーマ, Sasuke no Tēma) # Survival Examination (サバイバル試験, Sabaibaru Shiken) # Afternoon of Konoha (木ノ葉の午後, Konoha no Gogo) # Fooling Mode (おふざけモード, Ofuzake Mōdo) # Konohamaru's Theme (木ノ葉丸のテーマ, Konohamaru no Tēma) # It's the Training! (修行だコレ!, Shugyōda kore!) # Guy's Theme (ガイのテーマ, Gai no Tēma) # Hinata vs. Neji (ヒナタvsネジ, Hinata Bāsasu Neji) # Orochimaru's Theme (大蛇丸のテーマ, Orochimaru no Tēma) # Avenger (復讐者, Fukushūsha) # Orochimaru's ~Fight~ (大蛇丸〜戦闘〜, Orochimaru~Sentō~) # Thunder Break (雷切, Raikiri) # Sasuke's ~Destiny~ (サスケ〜運命〜, Sasuke~Unmei~) # Alone (ひとり, Hitori) # Harmonia (ハルモニア, Harumonia) (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III (2005) Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # Beautiful Green Wild Beast (美しき碧い野獣, Utsukushiki Aoi Yajū) # Sakura Season (桜の季節, Sakura no Kisetsu) # Fake (フェイク, Feiku) # A Crisis After Another (危機また危機, Kiki mata Kiki) # Rock Lee's Theme (ロック・リーのテーマ, Rokku Rī no Tēma) # Dance (舞, Mai) # Ultimate Secrets (究極奥義, Kyūkyoku Ōgi) # I'll Do It Right! (キメるってばよ!, Kimeru ttebayo!) # Oh! Student and Teacher Affection (嗚呼、師弟愛, Aa, Shitei Ai) # Avenger (復讐者, Fukushūsha) # Heavy Violence (重は激, Jūwageki) # Sarutobi (猿飛, Sarutobi) # Hokage (火影, Hokage) # Grief and Sorrow (哀と愁, Ai to Shū) # Jiraiya's Theme (自来也のテーマ, Jiraiya no Tēma) # Ripple (波紋, Hamon) # Swaying Necklace (首飾り揺れて, Kubikazari Yurete) # Bunta (ブン太!, Bunta) # Tea Country (茶の国, Cha no Kuni) # Sneaking Nightmare (忍びよる悪夢, Shinobi Yoru Akumu) # The 5th's Fight (五代目の闘い, Godaime no Tatakai) # Hero (英雄, Eiyū) # Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire (火の意志を継ぐ者たち, Hi no Ishi o Tsugushatachi) Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Композитор: Тошио Масуда ( , Масуда Тошио). # Beginning of the Adventure… # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure… Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack (2007) Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Shippūden (疾風伝, Шиппуудэн) (2:06) # Heaven-Shaking Event (動天, Доутэн) (3:03) # Homecoming (帰郷, Кикёу) # Experienced Many Battles (千軍万馬, Сэнгунбанба) (1:51) # Lightning Speed (電光石火, Дэнкоусэкка) # Mission (任務, Нинму) # Man of the World (空蝉, Утссэми) # Departure to the Front Lines (出陣, Шюцуджин) # Anger (怒り, Икари) # Akatsuki (暁, Акацки) # Scene of a Disaster (哀鴻遍野, Айкоухэнъя) # Jinchūriki (人柱力, Джинчуурикь) # Loneliness (孤独, Кодоку) # Nightfall (薄暮, Хакубо) # Hidden Will to Fight (秘めたる闘志, Химэтару Тоуши) # Unparalleled Throughout History (古今無双, Кокон Мусоу) # Setting Sun (落日, Ракуджицу) # Emergence of Talents (百花繚乱, Хьяккарёуран) # Despair (失意, Шицуи) # Dark Clouds (暗雲, Анун) # Stalemate (膠着, Коучаку) # Tragic (悲壮, Хьсоу) # Confronting (対峙, Тайджи) # Strangeness (怪異, Кайи) # Risking it All (乾坤一擲, Кенконъиттэки) # Reverse Situation (形勢逆転, Кейсей Гьякутэн) # Companions (仲間, Накама) # Hurricane Suite (疾風組曲, Шиппуу Кумикьёку) Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack II (2009) Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Rising Dragon (昇竜, Шоурюю) # Critical State (臨界, Ринкай) # Crushing (撃破, Гекьха) # Colourful Mist (彩霞, Сайка) # Prophet (預言者, Ёгеншя) # Hidan (飛段, Хидан) # Kakuzu (角都, Какузу) # Crimson Flames (紅炎, Коуэн) # Unkempt Hair (乱髪, Ранпацу) # Burial (埋葬, Майсоу) # White Clover (白詰草, Широцумэкуса) # Wandering (漂泊, Хьёухаку) # Impregnable (難攻不落, Нанкоуфураку) # Foreboding Skies (疾空, Шиккуу) # Trial (試練, Ширэн) # Mind-Reading (読心術, Докшинджюцу) # Guren (紅蓮, Гурэн) # Sunspot (黒点, Коктэн) # The Scarlet Letter (緋文字, Химонджи) # Courtesy (儀礼, Гирэй) # Red Rose (紅薔薇, Бэнибара) # Mountain Haze (山霞, Ямагасуми) # Many Nights (千夜, Сэнъя) # Hallucination (幻視, Генши) # The Rain Stops (白映, Широхаэ) # Floating Dead Leaves (落葉船, Очибабунэ) # Screaming God (鳴神, Наруками) # Early Summer Rain (五月雨, Самидарэ) Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack III (2016) Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Учха Итачи) # Nine-Tails Unleashed (九尾発動, Кьююби Хацудоу) # Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Ёндаймэ Хокаге) # Father and Mother (父と母, Чичи но Хана) # Gentle Hands (柔らかな手, Яваракана Тэ) # Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ооцуцуки Кагуя) # Zetsu's Theme (ゼツのテーマ, Дзэцу но Тээма) # Asura — Indra (アシュラ・インドラ, Ащура — Индора) # Asura Path (修羅道, Шуралоу) # Tsumetaki Soil (冷たき土, Цумэтаки Цучи) # Purge Goddess (粛清の女神, Шуксэ но Мегами) # Swirling Hot Wind (うずまく熱風, Удзумаки Нэппуу) # Standing up on Roaring Earth (轟地に立つ, Гоучини Тацу) # Those Who To Be Encouraged (勇ある者たち, Исами Ару Моно-тачи) # Looking Too Much (ずっと見てた, Дзутто Митэта) # Kakashi and Obito (カカシとオビト, Какаши то Обито) # My Friend (友よ, Томоё) # Eternal Sleep (永遠に眠れ, Эйенни Нэмурэ) # Obito's Theme (オビトのテーマ, Обито но Тээма) # Martyr (殉教者, Джюнкёуша) # Waltz of Wind and Blaze (風と炎の円舞曲, Казэ но Хоноу но Энбукьёк) # Nostalgia (ノスタルジア, Носутаруджия) # Unfulfilled Unexpected People (届かぬ人に, Тодокаму Хьтоми) # Continuing the Road (道は続く, Мичива Цузуку) Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Response of Souls Song (鎮魂歌, Чинконка) # Reincarnation (転生, Тэнсэй) # Night Attack (夜襲, Яшю) # Will-o'-the-Wisp (鬼火, Ониби) # Rogue (変異, Хэни) # High Waves (高波, Таканами) # Shrine Maiden (巫女, Мико) # Tension (緊迫, Кинпаку) # Moonlight Talk (月光譚, Кеккотан) # Flight (逃避行, Тохико) # Water Dragon (水龍, Суйрюю) # Winds and Clouds (風雲, Фууун) # Water Above Cut (水上切, Мизукамикири) # Violent Fluctuation (乱高下, Ранкоге) # Mineralization (石化, Сэкика) # Lightning Speed (電光石火, Дэнкоусэкка) # Veritable Pandemonium (百鬼, Хьякки) # Big and Sudden Change (大逆転, Дайгяктэн) # Hero (竜虎, Рюко) # Head Wind (逆風, Гякфуу) # Light of a Firefly (蛍火, Хотаруби) # Rain From a Cloudless Sky (天泣, Тэнкю) # Military Affairs Effigy (兵馬俑, Хэйбаё) # Autumn Light Chrysanthemum (秋明菊, Шюмэйгику) # Decisive Battle (決戦, Кессэн) # Underground Spring (黄泉, Ёми) # All Kinds of Spirits and Goblins (魍魎, Моурёё) # Wailing (慟哭, Дококу) # Recollection (追憶, Цуйоку) # Determination (決意, Кецуй) # God's Will (天命, Тэнмэй) # Heaven-Shaking Event (動天, Доутэн) Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Naruto Shippūden: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Fang # Flying Light # Silent Song # Distant Thunder # Wanderer # Evening Moon # Fire Drops # Howl # Memory # The Mark # Evening Primrose # Blaze # Coursing Cloud # Fire Run # Reflection Fire # Night Stroll # Sand Cloud # Scene of Violence # Dead Sea # Supremacy # Fairy-Tale Book # Vicissitude # Hidden Leaves # Glorious Clarity # River # Burned Down # Forced Twilight # Hiruko # Breeze from the Flapping of Wings # Sacred Fire # Blind Animal # God of War # Flames # Evening Calm # Summer Breeze # Journey Naruto Shippūden: The Lost Tower Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Hundred Thunderclaps (百雷, Хьякурай) (4:14) # Ruins Of Rōran (Роуран) (0:38) # Suddenly (Курури) (1:40) # Flashing (明滅, Мэймэцу) (0:36) # Instrumental Band (Кигактай) (1:03) # Young Bird (Хинагеши) (1:10) # Crimson Light (Усукурэнай) (2:01) # Star Atlas (Сэйдзубан) (0:41) # Dead Sea (死海, Шикай) (0:56) # Raising The Curtain (開幕, Каймаку) (0:14) # Heavy Fog (濃霧, Ноуму) (0:35) # Lake Shining Moonlight (Когецу) (1:37) # Rumbling Tide (Шионари) (1:55) # Dragon Rain (Бунрюю) (3:27) # Suffering (受難, Джюнан) (2:40) # Mukade (ムカデ, Мукадэ) (1:42) # Game (Ююги) (0:25) # Confusion (惑乱, Вакуран) (1:25) # The Magic Flute (魔笛, Матэки) (0:47) # Ruined Castle (Коуджёё) (1:10) # Shining Moon (松月, Шёугецу) (0:57) # War Participation (参戦, Сансэн) (1:06) # Phosphorescent Light (不知火, Ширануи) (2:58) # Full Moon (満月, Мангецу) (1:35) # Warrior (戦士, Сэнши) (2:40) # Flight (飛翔, Хищоу) (2:13) # Anti-Heaven (Кантэн) (0:42) # Returning Home (帰郷, Кикёу) (3:41) # Hills And Rivers (Сансуй) (0:48) # To Light (Хикаринва) / HAYAMI SAORI (3:04) Naruto: Blood Prison Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Suspicion # Mui # Viper # Ghost Lantern Castle # Bonfire # Rascal # Heavenly Prison Fire Sword # Ceremony # Cloudiness # Wheat Harvest # Retrograde # Gold-brocaded Damask # Prison # Paradise # Wise Man # Purity # Polar Night # Verge of Death # Beast of Prey # Thunderstorm # Castle Tower # Arabesque Chaos # Witch Doctor # Crimson # Infinite # Water Lily # Comet # Halo Naruto the Movie: Road To Ninja Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # On The Road (1:52) # The Mission (3:14) # Rainy Day (2:01) # Storm (00:52) # MADARA (1:37) # Sign (1:27) # Boy Friends (1:47) # Paradise (2:02) # Doubt # Lee Dash Lee (1:35) # My Home (00:37) # Spiral (1:37) # Hidden Face (00:51) # Delusion (1:35) # Dark Side (1:10) # True Dream (2:09) # Lost Memories (00:34) # GAMA (00:41) # Middle Age Attack! (2:55) # Conflict (1:23) # Fake Happiness (2:19) # No Home (2:42) # The Mask (4:03) # Ghost Town (1:00) # ROAD TO NINJA (4:32) # I Wish (1:03) # Bad Feeling # Breakdown (2:26) # Behind The Mask (4:09) # Clear Black Sea (1:30) # Nine-Tails vs Black Nine-Tails (3:25) # Madara vs Naruto (2:05) # My Name (2:18) # Thank You (1:17) # Family (00:48) # I'm Home (1:10) The Last: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # NARUTO Main Theme ’14 (1:01) # New Moon (0:59) # Friend (0:43) # First Love (0:59) # Lunar Eclipse (0:42) # Little Song (1:39) # Different Sky (1:04) # Black Bird (0:30) # Crescent Moon (2:20) # Crisis (1:30) # Day Dream (2:06) # Daymare (2:03) # Snow (1:58) # Toneri (0:52) # Cave (1:57) # Caution (1:03) # Close to You (0:55) # Shadow (0:51) # The Day (2:14) # Good-bye Forever (3:20) # Frozen Field (0:51) # Old Stories (3:38) # and Dark (1:44) # Destiny (2:02) # Night to Night (1:27) # Cache (1:05) # Remember You (0:52) # Blue Black (2:21) # Stardust (1:58) # Recapture (2:01) # Red Shoes (1:23) # Unison (1:56) # Counterattack (0:55) # My Sunshine (1:07) # Chain Explosion (6:23) # The Last (4:19) # Moonset (0:58) # Sunrise (2:33) # New Breeze (0:43) # Naruto and Hinata (4:03) # After Story (0:24) Boruto: Naruto the Movie Original Soundtrack Композитор: Ясухару Таканаши ( , Таканаши Ясухару). # Noises (2:16) # Good Condition (1:56) # My Father (1:36) # Technology (0:38) # Little Gangs (1:28) # Headwind (1:15) # Tattered Clothes (0:55) # Youth (0:40) # Good Boy (0:48) # Bad Boy (0:31) # On and On (1:37) # Jump (1:37) # Enemy (1:56) # A Rule (0:34) # Heaven and Hell (1:21) # Bad Joke (1:57) # Ninja Groove (3:14) # Bounce (0:58) # Kick and Punch (1:43) # Clash (1:06) # Nervous (0:23) # Black Spots (1:05) # The End (1:21) # MOMOSHIKI and KINSHIKI (2:54) # Hard Battle (4:37) # Sleep in The Darkness (2:00) # Clench My Fist (3:08) # SHINOBI (3:42) # Spin and Burst (2:51) # Fire (1:17) # Trust Me (0:42) # NARUTO and BORUTO (2:18) # Victory (0:43) # BORUTO (0:42) en:Music Категория:Опенинги «Наруто Шиппууден» Категория:Опенинги Наруто Категория:Эндинги Наруто Шиппуудена Категория:Эндинги «Наруто»